I Think I'm in Love with You
by AliceJericho
Summary: It all started with a Storyline... its a tad cliché, isn't it? - For NellyLove


**a/n it took forever and ever and ever, but its finally here Angel!! Enjoy girl!! And extremely sorry if it sucks :p**

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in this story, Kendall or Zoe, Angel does… nor do I own Phil Brooks, Angel doesn't either… so so sad. :( nor do i own the song... Jessica Simpson does...

**Every time you're near baby, I get kinda crazy in my head for you ,I don't know what to do **

It never used to happen. Until they put me in that storyline. That storyline with Phil Brooks. And it turned my whole world upside down… that and the fact that not long ago, I started to fall in love with that cute smile. It's unbelievable… its like I am going crazy…

**And oh baby, I get kinda shaky when they mention you, I just lose my cool**

My friends tell me Something has come over me And I think I know what it is

"You and Punk are in that storyline right?" my best friend Zoe asked,

"Mhm," I mumbled trying to keep cool. That storyline made me bubbly. I shouldn't start feeling like this… he's my BGF (Best Guy Friend FYI). He's Phil… I can't feel this way about Phil! I mean, I can because I do… but I shouldn't and this storyline is making it way hard…"Earth to Kendall…" Zoe snapped her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head rapidly,

"Um… you say something?" I asked dumbly,

"Yeah, I asked if you're okay… coz I mentioned Punk…" oh there she goes again… "And you did that. Something's up!" she figured out, I wonder how long until she works out what it is.

**I think I'm in love Boy I think that I'm in love with you, I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you, Boy I think that I'm in love with you, I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you**

Is it possible… I might like Phil as more than a friend? Oh no… what about Jeff? Eh, screw Jeff. I think I might draw Phil… again. I've been doing that a lot lately, just the other day I painted a picture of him doing the GTS. I think it looked pretty good too. He was smiling… I love that smile.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zoe screeched,

"What?!" I yelled back,

"I figured it out…" she gloated,

"Figured out what?"

"You l-o-v-e P-h-i-l." she spelled it out. I felt my cheeks go bright red. She had a triumphant look on her face as I day dreamed.

**Just the other night baby I saw you hangin', You were with your crew, I was with mine too, You took me by surprise, When you turn and look me in my eyes, Boy you really blow my mind, I don't know what's gotten into me, But, I think I know what it is**

We were out clubbing… don't know why, but we were. And I spent the whole night looking at him… as you do when you're absolutely 'smitten' over someone, I was hooked… especially when he turned around and looked right at me, he looked me straight in the eyes and smiled that famous smile I fell in love… what the hell am I going do to?!

**I think I'm in love, Boy I think that I'm in love with you, I've been doin silly things when it comes to you, In love, boy I think that I'm in love with youI've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

"Hey Kendall!" the voice that I had been dreaming, yeah like dreaming, about called, I turned around not saying a word, afraid if I do, well, then I'd make myself look like an idiot. So, I opted for the safest thing, I nodded, "You kicked ass out there, good job!" he complimented and congratulated me,

"Fanks," fanks?! Jesus, I sounded stupid, but I guess that's what love does…

Something strange has come over meGot me going out of my mindNever met a guy like you beforeYou make me feel special inside

"Phil…" I was going to tell him how I felt about him. I had never, ever, met anyone like him before. He was truly amazing… "Phil," I snapped my fingers in front of his face,

"Kendall, I love you," wow, that was unexpected. Wait, did he just say he loves me? Oh, god! "Sorry, that was a bit, out there…" he blushed a crimson red,

"Phil… don't worry about it, I love you too," I said and hugged him real tight. He cupped my face in his hands and brought my lips to his. He kissed me. And boy did I love it.

**I think I'm in love, Boy I think that I'm in love with you, I've been doin silly things when it comes to you, Boy I think I'm in love with you, I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

**a/n btw, i kinda cheated and got rid of some or the many many chorus's!!**


End file.
